blue heart
by bluaria
Summary: The snow maiden Frosslass has fallen in love with the warrior Gallade. Yet the warrior as been broken by his years in war leaving his heart in tatters and the snow maiden desperately seeking a way to make him fall in love with her. One-shot.


_Hi everyone, this is Glace. I've decided to write a small one-shot on my second favorite pokémonxpokémon ship, which is FrosslassxGallade – SexistShipping my first being BeautifulDiasterShipping. Please review, as this is my first time writing any pokémon ship so please be as critical as you want. I would appreciate the criticsm to help me write future ships. Well anyways, I hope you enjoy the story. [Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon and if I did, there would be romance in it.]_

_- Glace_

* * *

><p>He stood imposingly as always, his body completely straight. His red eyes were blank and unseeing, the result from his years of fighting in war and seeing or causing bloodshed. His blades were as sharp as knives but hung limply beside his body. He seemed not to notice the blizzard around him – his eyes blank with sorrow.<p>

Frosslass drifted forward almost uncertainly, her skirt swishing as she approached him. Gently, she pressed one freezing but graceful hand on his shoulder.

He swung around, his blades poised to fight until he saw her. His red eyes showed no emotion as his left blade twitched in recognition. "Frosslass."

Her eyes lowered almost immediately. "Gallade." She floated one more step towards him. "You're going to freeze. I am suited to the cold whereas you are not." She reminded him. _I would lose you if you stayed out longer; _she added silently, her composure faltering.

His harsh bitter laugh made her flinch. "I have faced much worse than the _cold, _snow maiden." He stepped towards her, his blades slashing the air angrily. "Here the lands are covered in pure white – the color of harmony. Peace. Tranquility. In war the grounds are stained red from blood."

She watched as his blood-red irises glazed over with memories, sorrow mingling with nostalgia. "Is this what I get from taking you in, my warrior?" _Is this what I get when I fall in love with you? I feel all the pain you have experienced; my feeling are not frozen like the ice, which covers the lakes!_

Gallade's eyes snapped towards her. "I did not ask you to take me in. You did it on your own accord." His words inflicted wounds as painful as the wounds created by his blades. She winced, her heart twisting with sorrow.

"You are right, my brave one." She curtsied, her skirt swishing gracefully. Her throat closed as she drifted closer to him; each drift closer made pain surge through her. _He will never love me. His heart is broken and frozen by war. _She realized, her heart aching once more – a painful ache, which made her movements sluggish.

The bladed one stared out into the swirls of whiteness. "Something is different about you, pale one. What is the matter?"

The snow-cloaked maiden stopped, the faint hint of curiosity in his voice surprising her. "Nothing, brave one. Didn't you say yesterday that my heart must have been as frozen as the lake around us to feel anything?" her words, though polite, held the slightest trace of bitterness.

He whirled around with the grace of a dancer, a brow raised. "Indeed. Your heart is as broken and frozen as mine." He stepped closer, his blood-red irises closed. "Yet you surprise me. You show concern, rather than staying away like you usually would, snow maiden. Have you fallen in love with another?"

The graceful pale one hesitated as the he stepped closer, towering over her. "Have you fallen in love?" his words were fiercer, slightly angry. She stepped back, flinching. "Love is a dangerous weapon, snow maiden. It can give you a taste of fullness but then take it away from you when you least expect it. I know of this firstblade." His eyes bore into her.

Her heart shattered as his last sentence wound itself around her ears mockingly. _He loves another. There is no chance of him loving me; no chance… no chance. _She restrained the urge to flee into the snow, letting it coldness wash away all her troubles but the damage was done. Her heart lay splintered; little blue diamond pieces, which lay on the ground; scattered into the snow.

He stared at her, and then nodded. "You are unsure of your feelings." He stared out to the white swirls once more. "I must go."

She was shocked into attention. "You can't go! You can't! War will kill you! You are loved and needed in other places too," her voice broke as he stared at her, "you are loved and needed here. The swinubs love to hear your stories and tales. The snow needs to heal your wounds," a hint of hysteria crept into her usually formal and cold tones.

He continued to stare at her, an emotion flickering in his red irises. "I hear a calling, pale one. A call of helps which only I can answer." His words held a hint of sadness.

Her heart pounded with despair. _He cannot leave – oh celebi, I need him here! Well, if he's leaving then I might as well. _Her graceful hands pulled out a tiny blue heart, the custom of showing love in her race. "Take this my savior."

He knew of her customs and his broken, defeated heart jolted as he stared at the symbol of love. "I will my snow maiden," his words were gentle, and his eyes held an emotion which made her blush – affection.

"Remember, my warrior, that there is a calling for you here." Her usually frigid voice was soft, "a calling of love." She fastened the blue heart on his left blade.

He stared at her once more, a flicker of warmth in his usually emotionless eyes. "Once my duty is over, I will return," he promised, extending his left blade. She clasped it with her tiny, snow-white hand tenderly, wondering when she would see her bladed one again.

Slowly, her hand withdrew and her brown irises were fixed on him as he walked into the white swirls and as he disappeared, the pieces of diamond scattered in the snow began to mend itself, into the blue heart that intertwined them.


End file.
